Shades of Lilly
by Misha
Summary: Five moments and five relationships in the life of Lilly Kane.


Shades of Lilly

Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with "Veronica Mars", I really wish I did, but I don't. It belongs to Rob Thomas and the UPN. I'm not making any money off of this, so please don't sue me.

Author's Notes- This is short, an answer to the "5 Points challenge". It's five moments in Lilly's life, five brief interactions with the important people in her life that sums up her relationships with them. It's done in the first person and each moment is less than a 150 words. It's a little weird, but I think it works. That's all for now, enjoy!

Pairing- Lilly/Logan.

Summery- Five moments and five relationships in the life of Lilly Kane.

Spoilers- Nothing really, a little bit for season one.

Rating- PG

* * *

I. The Adored Sister

_1992  
_  
"I want the red crayon." Lilly announces with a pout.

"Duncan's using the red one." Her mother scolds.

"S'okay." Duncan says and hands the crayon to Lilly with an adoring smile. "Lilly can have it."

Lilly takes the crayon, granting her brother an imperious smile and starts to draw.

"Lilly say thank you." Her mother says sharply.

Lilly looks at Duncan. "Thank you." She says dutifully.

"Welcome." Duncan tells her.

She returns to her picture. She thinks she's going to draw a princess in a castle. One far away with no Mommies to yell at you.

She looks at Duncan briefly and decides that her princess will have a brother, though, because brothers weren't all that bad. At least, sometimes.

* * *

  
II. The Invisible Daughter  
  
_1997  
_  
Lilly bounces into her father's study. She's just come back from Veronica's tenth birthday party and she wants to tell her father all about it.

"Dad," she begins.

"Not now Lilly," he tells her warily, not even looking at her. He's sitting at his desk, staring at something that Lilly can't quite make out. A photo, maybe.

"But Dad, I want to tell you about Veronica's--" She tries again. 

"Not now Lilly." He tells her, again not even bothering to look at her. It's like she's not even there. Of course, it's often like that, but this time it's different.

She stares at him, he looks so sad, so withdrawn and she wants to ask what's wrong, but she doesn't. He wouldn't hear her anyway.

She sighs and turns to go, not feeling quite as bouncy and happy anymore. Now she just feels invisible.

* * *

  
III. The Cherished Best Friend  
  
_2000  
_  
"That's a pretty bracelet." Lilly says, giving the pretty pink bracelet on Veronica's wrist a covetous glance.

"I got it at the mall with Mom." Veronica says with a smile, then reaches into her purse. "I got you one too." She hands Lilly an identical bracelet, only purple instead of pink.

Lilly smiles happily as she slips the bracelet on her wrist. "You're the best!" Lilly says, giving Veronica a hug.

She feels a little guilty, because she wouldn't have thought to get Veronica a matching bracelet, while Veronica always remembers her. Still, she waves off the guilt, after all Veronica didn't do it for what she got in return. So, they were all happy.

Lilly admires her new bracelet, all feelings of guilt completely vanished.

* * *

  
IV. The Disappointing Daughter  
  
_2002  
_  
"Lilly what are you wearing?" Her mother asks with a sigh.

"A dress, can't you tell?" Lilly replies with a smile, showing off the skimpy white gown.

"Do you really think that's appropriate for a school dance?" Her mother inquires, disapproval written all over face. Of course, that was nothing new. She never approved of anything Lilly did.

"I look hot, that's all that matters write?" Lilly asks, giving her mother an innocent looks. "After all, I'm only young once, right?" 

Her mother glares at her for a moment and then shakes her head and walks away, as if she can't be bothered arguing any more, as if she knows Lilly's a lost cause.

A pretty typical turn of events in the Kane household.

* * *

  
V. The Unfaithful Girlfriend  
  
_2003_

"Where were you today?" Logan asks between kisses.

"I took the day off to go shopping." Lilly tells him casually.

Logan sighs as if he doesn't believe her, but he doesn't press it. 

Lilly's glad, she loves Logan, but sometimes he was **so **possessive. No girl should have to limit herself to one guy, but he just didn't understand that.

"You should have called me." He says, running his hands through her hair. "I would've gone with you."

"You would have gone shopping with me?" She asks with a smile.

"Well, no, I would have convinced you to do something better with your day." Logan says with a grin, leaning in to kiss her again.

"I bet you could." Lilly says and leans him against him.

For a moment she considers giving up all the other guys, after all Logan is pretty great and he loves her...

Maybe she'll break it off with Weevil the next day... Maybe...

The End


End file.
